Austrália, Cangurus e Amor
by melsmalfoy
Summary: Ela não gostava de loiros. Gostava da Austrália, de Cangurus e festas de verdade. E de Jason Mraz. Mas ele gostava dela.


**I've been watching you all day**

Draco Malfoy vinha observando aquela garota fazia semanas, não sabia quem ela era, nem de onde vinha, só sabia que ela era realmente muito bonita. Todo dia, quando ele acordava, corria para a janela do seu quarto e a admirava. O dia inteiro sentada na beira da piscina de sua casa, ouvindo música e sendo servida por elfos domésticos. Ela era bruxa, era a única certeza que Draco tinha sobre ela. Ele gostava de tudo nela. Os cabelos negros ondulados, o corpo bronzeado pelo sol, o jeito que caminhava, a agilidade com que nadava...

**The kind of girl who can take down a man**

Bateu de leve na porta da casa, não era grande como a sua, mas era uma boa casa. Amarelinha, de dois andares, uma sacada com flores e, ele sabia; uma grande piscina atrás.

- Não precisa ir atender Lola, continue fazendo meu almoço. – ele ouviu uma voz feminina gritar e segundos depois a porta foi aberta por ela, vestindo apenas um pequeno biquíni preto, os pés descalços, o cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo frouxo, os fones ainda nos ouvidos – ele podia escutar a música, era sem dúvida alguma Jason Mraz. Ela o olhou de cima a baixo, deu um pequeno sorriso e tirou os fones dos ouvidos.

- Só vim perguntar se você por acaso tem uma xícara de açúcar. – disse ele, sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Essa é velha hein? – ela disse. – E fraca. – acrescentou rindo. – Mas sim, tenho. Entre.

- Obrigado – ele disse rindo, enquanto entrava na casa. – Draco Malfoy, prazer. – murmurou, virando-se para ela.

- Malfoy? Draco Malfoy? – ela gargalhou.

- Qual é a graça?

- Nada. Só que em Durmstrang você é conhecido por ser um conquistador e se é assim que você conquista as garotas de Hogwarts, elas são muito fáceis hein?

- Você estuda em Durmstrang?

- Sim. Último ano este ano.

- E o que te trás para a Inglaterra?

- Papai. Está aqui a trabalho, mas só até o final do verão. – ela atravessou a casa, Draco foi atrás dela, ela abriu uma porta de vidro e deitou-se no chão, perto da piscina. – Deita ai, não quer dar um mergulho depois?

Observando-a pelo canto do olho, ele tirou os sapatos e as meias, abriu a camisa e sentou-se ao lado dela. A garota virou de bruços e gritou:

- Lola! Traga alguma coisa para nós bebermos! – deu uma risadinha debochada e acrescentou: - E uma xícara de açúcar!

- Você ainda não me disse o seu nome. – Draco falou, olhando pela primeira vez em seus olhos marrom chocolate.

- Que falta de educação a minha! – exclamou ela com desdém. – Isabella Winston.

- Você não é muito simpática, não é mesmo?

- Se eu não fosse simpática Malfoy, teria batido a porta na sua cara, assim que ouvi aquela cantada barata. Eu só não sou muito paciente.

O que ele pode perceber bem. Passado alguns segundos ela gritou "Anda logo, Lola!" e a pequena elfa doméstica surgiu correndo com uma bandeja com dois copos de hidromel. Isabella pegou o seu e tomou um pequeno gole, pressionou os lábios rosados e olhou para Draco com uma expressão curiosa.

- Malfoy... – murmurou então. – Não significa má fé?

- Significa. Você fala francês?

- Francês, italiano, espanhol, português e um pouco de latim. E Draco pode ser dragão ou serpente... Dragão de má fé, serpente de má fé... – ela riu.

- Que foi? – perguntou ele entre irritado e divertido.

- É que resume tão bem você. O meu, por exemplo, não tem nada a ver comigo. Isabella é só a forma francesa de escrever Isabel, que é um nome bíblico e Winston significa pedra dos desejos.

Ele riu. Achava que a resumia muito bem. Isa_bella_, pedra dos desejos...

- Escuta Malfoy; meu pai e minha mãe vão comemorar vinte e cinco anos de casados amanhã. Seria legal se você viesse, só vai ter aquela gente velha da família, não sabem o que é uma _boa_ festa!

- E o que é uma boa festa para você?

- Música boa, uns caras legais, bebida e depois um mergulho no mar.

- Beber e depois ir para o mar?

- Eu gosto de correr riscos Malfoy.

- Posso te fazer correr alguns.

Isabella riu, levou o copo de hidromel aos lábios novamente, inspirou profundamente e disse:

- Hora do almoço. Sinto o cheiro de galinha assada. Até amanhã à noite, se você vier.

- Está me mandando embora?

- Estou. – ela olhou para ele e soltou uma risadinha desdenhosa. – Lola, abra a porta para o Sr. Malfoy ir embora!

**B****orn and raised to be my own man**

- Ah, você veio! – exclamou Isabella ao abrir a porta de sua casa. Draco pode ouvir o barulho das conversas e de música antiga, mas não prestou atenção em nada, apenas na morena parada à sua frente. Isabella usava um vestido tomara-que-caia preto e colado ao corpo, com um cinto vermelho e sapatos peep-toe vermelhos, os cabelos negros e ondulados soltos, cuidadosamente desarrumados. – Entre e venha conhecer meus pais.

- Conhecer seus pais?

- É! Eles são legais, você vai gostar deles. – e puxou Draco pela mão para dentro de sua casa. Em pé ao lado da piscina estava parado um casal, a mulher loira e de olhos verdes e o homem de cabelos e olhos negros, Isabella era a cara dele. Ele usava um belo terno cinza e ela um longo vestido azul claro. – Pai, mãe! Esse é o vizinho de quem eu falei; Draco Malfoy.

- Prazer, Eleanor Winston! – disse-lhe a mulher, estendendo a mão para Draco.

- O prazer é todo meu! – respondeu ele sorrindo e apertando de leve a mão de Eleanor.

- Muito educado – disse o homem baixinho, também estendendo a mão para Draco. – Ivan Winston.

- É um prazer conhecê-lo Sr. Winston. – e apertou a mão de Ivan também.

- Deveria ter convidado os pais dele também, Bella!

- Ah, eu me esqueci pai! – disse ela rindo e puxando Draco novamente pela mão. – Aquela – disse ela, apontando para uma garota magricela, de pele branca e cabelos castanho-claros. – é Kate Wain, minha prima. E aquela é Claire Bolton, filha de um amigo do meu pai. – disse apontando para uma loira alta e de olhos claros. - Nós já fizemos tanta coisa juntas... Até a Kate inventar uma história sobre mim e nos separar. Aquele parado ali no canto é James Winston, meu irmão. – Draco olhou rapidamente para o garoto alto e de cabelos loiros. – Kate simplesmente _baba_ por ele, é tão ridículo. E não tem mais nada de interessante para mostrar. A não ser... Bem, venha!

**I'm looking for a celebration**

Eles subiram rapidamente a escada em espiral que ficava quase no centro da sala, entraram na primeira porta à direita, em um quarto pintado de verde claro, com uma grande janela branca, uma cama grande, cheia de travesseiros fofos e muitas fotos de Isabella com pessoas que Draco não conhecia – tirando duas fotos em que ele reconheceu Claire e James.

- Este é o seu quarto? – perguntou ele.

- É onde eu durmo de vez em quando.

- De vez em quando?

- É. Quando eu tenho forças para subir a escada. – e sorriu levemente. Draco não pode deixar de rir. – Ele não é muito interessante, mas tem algumas coisinhas legais. Veja – disse ela, apontando para uma foto colada bem acima da cabeceira da cama. – aqui sou eu com Dafne Greengrass, você deve conhecê-la.

- Sim. Claro que conheço. Mas ela está tão diferente...

- Ah, claro. Você não há vê faz três anos, se não estou errada.

- Exatamente.

- Eu e ela nos conhecemos nas minhas férias do ano passado, em uma festa. Ela não curte muito o _meu_ tipo de festa, mas é legal. – ela andou até o outro lado do quarto, abriu o guarda-roupa e tirou uma caixa verde de lá, entregando-a para Draco. – É um pouco de mim, se você quiser ver. – o garoto apanhou a caixa, enquanto ela ligava o rádio.

- Jason Mraz? – perguntou ele rindo, enquanto sentava na cama dela e abria a caixa, que continha alguns objetos e papéis rabiscados.

- Eu gosto dele. Trás uma aura legal. – ela sorriu, enquanto observava Draco tirar alguns objetos da caixa e ler alguns papéis. – Nada de muito útil – disse-lhe ela. -, mas eu não sou muito fã da utilidade.

- Bem interessante conhecer "um pouco de você" – disse Draco, rindo depois de um tempo, enquanto entregava a caixa de volta a Isabella. – Muito bem... Você gosta de Jason Mraz, gosta de festa, não dorme muito no seu quarto, passa o dia inteiro na beira da piscina. Isso eu sei, sem olhar a sua caixa. Mas não sabia que você gostaria de morar na Austrália, que sonha em ter um canguru e que não gosta de loiros.

- Não gosto mesmo.

- Eu sou loiro.

- Eu nunca disse que gostava de você. – e riu. – Não quero mais ficar aqui. Vamos para uma festa de _verdade_?

- E seu pai e sua mãe?

- Como se eles se importassem.

**Pass me a drink**

Ela andava descalça na beira da praia, os cabelos bagunçados pelo vento, um copo de uísque de fogo na mão. Draco vinha logo atrás, segurando os sapatos dela e os dele, a camisa aberta sob o paletó. O dia já estava amanhecendo, só havia os dois na praia, silêncio completo, quebrado apenas pelo barulho das ondas no mar.

- Agora entendo o que você quer dizer com dormir _de vez em quando_ no seu quarto.

- E agora entende o que é uma festa de verdade?

- Mais ou menos. Entendo o que é uma festa de verdade para _você_.

- Ah, não me diga que não se divertiu porque eu sei que sim! Eu vi você se divertindo Draco Malfoy, eu reconheço uma pessoa se divertindo, eu faço isso o tempo inteiro! – ela virou de frente para Draco, andando de costas e rindo. – Quer dar um mergulho?

- Deixo a parte de correr riscos para você.

- Ora, vamos Draco Malfoy! Sozinha não tem a mesma graça! – exclamou ela, aborrecida.

- Não quero morrer agora.

- Eu nunca morri e sempre fiz isso.

- Vejo que você nunca morreu.

- Não seja idiota.

- Não estou sendo, estou apenas me mantendo vivo. Vamos para casa Winston, já está amanhecendo.

- Tudo bem – respondeu ela impaciente, se dando por vencida. – Mas quero conhecer sua casa depois, está bem?

- Como você quiser. Agora me diga uma coisa; você nunca cansa?

- Palavra riscada do meu vocabulário.

- Winston, eu já te disse que o seu nome tem _tudo_ a ver com você?

- Não. Mas eu sei que você pensa isso.

- Como? Legilimência?

- Está escrito na sua testa. "Quero levar Winston para a cama" – e sorriu maliciosamente. – Tente.

**You can't feel anything that your heart don't want to feel**

Sentada em cima do piano da sala de visitas dos Malfoy, Isabella sorria levemente para Draco. Este a observava, sentado em uma poltrona do outro lado da sala.

- Toca alguma coisa? – perguntou ela.

- Dó, ré, mi, fá.

Ela riu.

- Isso até _eu_ toco Malfoy.

- Então você _também_ não toca piano?

- Piano não. Eu toco violino. Desde meus sete anos.

- Joga quadribol?

- Artilheira.

- Apanhador.

- Você pode decidir o jogo. Eu posso fazer a grande diferença.

- O que quer fazer hoje Winston?

- Vou ver um filme depois. Quer ver comigo?

- Quero.

- Gosta de musicais?

- Gosto.

- Não é _High School Musical_, _Camp Rock_ ou _Cheetah Girls_, Malfoy. Eu gosto de outro tipo de musicais.

- Que tipo de musicais?

- Ah, você vai ver. _Sweeney Todd_...

- Gosta de comédias?

- Depende.

- Deveria ver algumas. Como Perder um Homem em 10 Dias, é bem a sua cara.

- Não vou me apaixonar por você, Malfoy. Já vi esse filme.

- Não disse para se apaixonar por mim, Winston.

- Mas bem que gostaria. – ela pulou do piano para o chão, caminhou até um grande espelho e ficou parada, se olhando. Usava uma calça jeans cinza-claro, uma camiseta branca, um colete preto e sapatos de bico redondo e salto grosso rosa _Pink_. – Gosto da sua casa. Mas prefiro a minha. Como pode sobreviver sem uma piscina? – ele riu. – Falo sério, Malfoy!

- Nunca tive uma. Não poderia sentir falta do que nunca tive, não é mesmo?

- Sempre tive uma. Até duas na Bulgária. Você deveria conhecer a minha casa na Bulgária, é tão grande quanto a sua.

- Ah é mesmo?

- Você não é o único sangue-puro rico por aqui.

- Vejo que não.

- Quero ver o filme agora.

- Então vamos, Winston.

**Sitting alone all shocked up waiting for my destiny**

"_No, we all deserve to die_

_Even you Mrs. Lovett, even I"_

- Você já andou meio sozinho por Londres?

- Já.

- Não, digo _meio_ sozinho. Sozinho, mas acompanhado. Entende?

- Não.

- Realmente não via como entenderia.

O vento soprou de leve pela janela aberta, Draco sentiu o perfume de Isabella. Era _Poison_, de Christian Dior. A _cara_ dela. Não que ela fosse má, mas ela gostava de um pouco de veneno.

- Você já andou? – Isabella não respondeu, olhou rapidamente para ele e virou-se para o filme novamente, mexendo os lábios, conforme as falas dos personagens. – Quantas vezes você já viu esse filme?

- Você é feliz sem saber, Malfoy.

- Tem algum outro filme que goste muito?

- Não. Só um seriado.

- _Gossip Girl_? _Hannah Montana_?

- Você me julga muito mal, Malfoy.

- _Heroes_? _Lost_?

- Melhorou. Mas não. _Kyle_.

- _Kyle_?

- Nunca viu?

- Nem conheço.

- Sem cultura.

- Quantas pessoas conhecem _Kyle_?

- Não sei. Mas _eu_ conheço. E você deveria ver. Às vezes me sinto tão perdida quanto ele.

- Ele quem?

- Kyle!

- Perdida por quê?

- Você já reparou como eu vivo?

- Se divertindo.

- Ah, você não entende nada de mim. Eu passo o dia inteiro sozinha com uma elfa doméstica, minha melhor amiga não olha na minha cara. Eu vivo me divertindo. Mas para esquecer o resto. Já notou que eu não passo um dia sem beber?

- Você passa os dias comigo agora.

- Você é a única companhia possível. Lola traga sorvete!

**Am I the only one who hates goodbyes?**

Sentados na beira da piscina, apenas os pés mergulhados na água, ambos com as calças dobradas até os joelhos, eles comiam em silêncio e juntos, um grande pote de sorvete de chocolate.

- Amanhã eu volto para a Bulgária, para Durmstrang. – Isabella falou baixinho, quebrando o silêncio.

- Vai mandar cartas?

- Eu só recebo.

- E não as responde?

- Às vezes. Depende bastante da carta.

- Responderá as minhas?

- Não sei. – passaram-se alguns minutos de completo silêncio. – Como é Hogwarts?

- É grande. É mágica. São todas as lembranças boas e ruins da minha vida.

- Isso eu sei. Você não entendeu. Como é Hogwarts, quero dizer, como é viver lá?

- Não sei direito. Passou rápido. Mas foi bom. Tinha o idiota do Potter, os Weasley, Granger, Longbotton... E tinha os meus amigos também. Crabbe, Goyle. Mas Crabbe morreu.

Ela não demonstrou espanto, nem pena, nem sentimento algum. Isabella sorriu.

- Seu Lorde morreu não é mesmo?

- Você era da Ordem da Fênix?

- Claro que não. Durmstrang nos educa totalmente a favor das Artes das Trevas. É por isso que estudo lá. Eu sou britânica, Malfoy. Nasci em Liverpool.

Passaram-se mais alguns minutos de silêncio.

- Boa sorte em Durmstrang então. Não vou me despedir.

- Vai sentir minha falta?

- Talvez. Vai sentir a minha?

- Não poderia sentir falta do que nunca tive, não é mesmo? – ela riu debochadamente.

**In my head I'm close to you**

Fazia muito tempo que ela tinha ido embora. Mas ele continuava levantando e correndo para a janela todas as manhãs, apenas para ver a casa vazia, a água da piscina apodrecendo e nenhum sinal da volta dos Winston. Ele mentira quando dissera que _talvez_ fosse sentir a falta dela, ele sentia e muito. De vez em quando andava pela frente da casa dela, ou então ia para a praia caminhar sozinho, só para lembrar-se dela. Mas aquele dia ele ia fazer algo diferente. Iria para Londres, andar sozinho. Pegou algum dinheiro trouxa, saiu de sua casa em Blackpool e aparatou até Londres. Caminhava sozinho, mas com o pensamento nela e foi então que entendeu o que era andar _meio_ sozinho em Londres. Só parou de andar quando chegou a uma lojinha de CDs e DVDs. Saiu dela com um CD de Jason Mraz e um DVD de _Sweeney Todd_, não pode resistir. Caminhou mais um pouco e entrou em uma loja de perfumes, saindo dela com um _Poison_, de Christian Dior. Não conseguia resistir a nada que lembrasse Isabella.

Voltou para casa, colocou o CD de Jason Mraz no rádio, _Sweeney Todd_ no DVD e perfumou todo o quarto com _Poison_. Agora sim, sentia-se mais perto dela do que jamais se sentira nesse ano inteiro. Principalmente porque ela respondera a apenas uma carta, que ele lera diversas vezes, por mais que houvesse apenas uma frase. Uma frase que para ele não fazia sentido algum, porque era apenas uma parte de uma música de Jason Mraz. Mas que para ela devia fazer. Apenas por ser de Jason Mraz. _Lucky to be coming home again_.

Já era noite. O CD havia parado de tocar, assim como o DVD, mas o perfume continuava no ar. Ele ouviu conversas e risadas, música antiga. Levantou-se correndo e foi até a janela. Não era uma festa de _verdade_.

**Come share your world with me**

- Ah, eu sabia que você viria! – exclamou Isabella ao abrir a porta. Ela usava a mesma roupa que usara na última vez em que Draco a vira e ele sabia que era de propósito.

- Você cresceu – disse ele sorrindo. De fato ela havia crescido. Estava realmente mais alta, os cabelos mais compridos e agora uma franja comprida caia de lado e ela estava bem menos bronzeada. – E está linda.

Ela sorriu e perguntou:

- Não vai entrar?

- Na verdade não. Isso não é uma festa de verdade. – se aproximou dela e a beijou, depois puxou Isabella pela mão para fora da casa.

- Onde estamos indo?

- Para a minha casa.

**B****ut this time you're mine**

O corpo dele movia sobre o dela, as unhas cuidadosamente pintadas de rosa _Pink_ dela arranhavam o couro cabeludo e as costas dele. Ele sentia o perfume dela, _Poison_, ela sentia apenas ele. A música antiga continuava a tocar na casa ao lado, mas eles não escutavam. Jason Mraz tocava no quarto.

**We can go anywhere**

Raios de sol entraram pela janela do quarto, batendo no rosto de Draco. Ele abriu os olhos lentamente, não conseguia acreditar que fora real, mas precisava ter sido real. Olhou para o lado e ela não estava ali. Mas uma música diferente tocava. Olhou para frente e lá estava ela, sentada do lado do rádio, vestindo apenas uma camisa branca dele, uma xícara de café na mão, os cabelos presos em um coque frouxo.

- Bom dia, Bela Adormecida. – ela disse rindo. Caminhou até a cama, sentou-se ao lado de Draco e estendeu a xícara de café para ele. Draco recostou-se na cabeceira da cama, pegou a xícara que ela lhe oferecia e ficou parado olhando para ela.

- Isso não é Jason Mraz.

- Eu não ouço só Jason Mraz, Malfoy.

- E o que mais você escuta?

- James Morrison, Jack Johson, James Blunt, Justin Timberlake, Jesse McCartney, Joss Stone, Jojo. – e riu. – Escuto muita coisa, Malfoy.

- E o que está escutando agora?

- Enrique Iglesias. _Hero_. Me faz lembrar de você.

- Por quê?

- Não sei. Mas lembra.

- O que te trás de volta a Inglaterra agora que terminou Durmstrang? Achei que você queria morar na Austrália.

- As coisas... Podem mudar. Eu não gostava de loiros.

- E agora gosta?

- Não de todos. Só de um deles.

- Mas não respondeu as cartas dele. Só uma.

- E você a entendeu?

- Na verdade não.

- Eu alguma vez havia dito que iria voltar?

- Não.

- _Lucky to be coming home again_. Dá pra colocar o cérebro pra funcionar?

- Eu posso te levar para morar na Austrália.

- Não é o suficiente.

- Posso te dar um canguru. Ou quantos cangurus você quiser.

- Ainda não é o suficiente.

- Eu te amo Isabella Winston.

- _Você_ me trouxe de volta à Inglaterra Draco Malfoy.


End file.
